Friday the 13th
by Los Azulgrana
Summary: Ketika realita tidak sesuai dengan logika, akankah kau percaya bahwa semua ini hanya permainan? Ataukah kenyataan tersembunyi yang tak pernah terungkap? Lee Sungmin telah menemukan jawaban dari sejarah kelam dan sebagai konsekuensi, nyawanya lah yang menjadi tanggungan. Warning: Bloody scene. RnR?


**Friday the 13th**

**.**

**All characters belong to themselves but the story is originally created by me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Banyak fakta yang menunjukkan adanya keterkaitan antara angka 13 dengan kematian, musibah, atau dengan entitas lain yang metafisik. Sebuah insiden pembunuhan massal yang terjadi pada hari jum'at tanggal 13 pun turut mengundang perhatian bagi sejumlah kalangan tertentu. Sebagian ada yang percaya dan sebagian lagi hanya menganggap cerita tersebut merupakan mitos yang tak terbukti kebenarannya. Tapi, tahukah kau kebenaran sesungguhnya dibalik mitos __**Friday the 13th **__ini? Jika kau bukan seseorang yang punya nyali kuat, maka jangan sekali-kali kau lanjutkan membaca buku ini."_

"...Mitos hah? Ternyata di jaman sekarang masih saja ada yang percaya dengan hal-hal semacam ini." Ujar seorang namja yang tengah asyik membaca buku di sebuah taman sekolah. Di bajunya tertulis name tag Lee Sung Min, seorang murid dari Soo Man Art High School yang kini memasuki tahun ketiganya di sekolah tersebut.

"Membaca apa hyung?" Tanya seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya. Sebut saja namanya Kim Ki Bum.

Yang ditanya lalu menoleh dan menjawab "Hanya buku aneh yang ku temukan di ujung jalan. Aku berniat menemukan pemiliknya tapi disini tidak ada identitas siapapun."

Kibum mencoba melihat judul buku bercover cokelat tua usang tersebut. "Friday the 13th...? Jangan-jangan itu..." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga percaya dengan hal-hal semacam ini." Balas Sungmin.

"Kau... sudah membacanya sampai dimana hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Baru halaman pertamanya saja. Memangnya kau tau buku apa ini?" Sungmin kini penasaran dengan ekspresi sunbae nya.

"Sebaiknya kau buang saja buku itu kalau kau tidak mau celaka." Jawab Kibum dengan nada datar, bertolak belakang dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kibum pun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di bangku taman karena sudah ada bel masuk jam pelajaran.

Tapi bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika tidak memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar. Dengan sedikit menyeringai, dia tersenyum menatap buku yang digenggamnya. Seolah baru saja menemukan sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan atau sebuah lubang hitam yang akan menyeretnya masuk dan tak akan mengijinkannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sungmin setelah menutup pintu lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu untuk makan siang?" Sahut seseorang dari dalam, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jae Joong, pasangan suami-istri –atau suami-suami dari Jung Yun Ho. Sungmin diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga ini sejak dia berumur 5 tahun.

"Ani, Eomma. Nanti saja, aku ke kamar dulu." Sungmin langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan 'eomma' nya yang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya.

Di kamarnya, Sungmin langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dan membuka kembali buku tadi. Tidak sabar untuk segera membaca kelanjutan isi dari buku misterius tersebut.

"_Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Jika kau merasa masih memiliki kesempatan hidup di dunia tempatmu saat ini, maka sebaiknya jangan kau lanjutkan untuk membaca lembaran berikutnya. Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, maka sebaiknya hentikan membaca buku ini sekarang juga. Dan terakhir, jika kau tidak mempunyai kedua hal diatas, maka itu merupakan keputusanmu sendiri..."_

Sungmin sedikit gugup dengan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Tapi, rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya.

'Tidak apa-apa. Semakin seram maka semakin menarik!' batinnya.

Dia lalu membuka lembar berikutnya. Terlihat gambar seseorang yang dicabik-cabik oleh binatang buas. Binatang aneh yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Dengan tubuh berbentuk singa, memiliki sayap kelelawar di punggungnya dan bermata satu. Taring-taring tajam mencuat keluar dengan tetesan darah dari sang korban. Dari latar suasana terlihat bahwa gambar itu dari abad ke 18. Dia membaca keterangan yang ada dibawah gambar tersebut.

**Friday the 13th pertama. 1888. Perjanjian yang tidak dipatuhi.**

Selanjutnya dia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku tersebut. Banyak gambar-gambar yang penuh dengan darah, mutilasi, dan pembunuhan yang teramat sadis. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ini merupakan ilustrasi dari sebuah cerita fiksi ataukah sebuah kenyataan yang begitu miris. Pada halaman selanjutnya dia merasa seperti mengenali ciri fisik seseorang yang berada di gambar tersebut. Seorang namja yang pernah sekilas dia temui dan sedang bersama Kibum. Ya, Sungmin ingat dia adalah Choi Siwon, namjachingu nya Kim Kibum yang pernah dikenalkan olehnya.

Terlihat gambar Siwon yang kesakitan, dengan latar belakang lapangan rumput –terlihat seperti lapangan sepak bola. Di gambar tersebut tubuhnya terkoyak hingga memuntahkan isi perutnya, wajahnya pucat begitu ketakutan menatap objek yang berada di depannya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam lusuh yang kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah dengan membawa kapak yang berlumuran darah.

**Friday the 13th ke-496. 2012. Melanggar peraturan.**

"Kenapa gambar Siwon ada disini? Atau... orang yang menggambar buku ini punya ikatan dengan Kibum...?" Sungmin mulai berspekulasi tentang hal tersebut. Mencoba mengaitkannya dengan perubahan ekspresi Kibum tadi pagi dan kelakuannya yang sedikit aneh saat mereka berdua pulang bersama. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kibum melalui ponselnya. Dia mengirimkan pesan singkat.

"**Kibum, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Choi Siwon? Aku butuh jawabanmu segera."**

PIP... pesan terkirim. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sms balasan dari Kibum.

"**Aku sudah lost contact dengannya. Pertemuan terakhirku terjadi 5 bulan yang lalu. Waeyo hyung?"**

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, hendak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau dia harus berdusta demi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang kini dilihatnya. Kalau benar Siwon menghilang pada 5 bulan yang lalu, itu berarti dia menghilang pada bulan Desember di tahun 2012. Sungmin segera melihat kalender bulan Desember tahun 2012 di ponselnya –karena sekarang sudah pasti tidak ada lagi kalender fisik tahun 2012. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia waktu mengetahui bahwa di bulan Desember tersebut ada hari Jum'at dengan tanggal 13.

Wajah Sungmin kini pucat. Ekspresinya bercampur antara ketakutan dan kemarahan. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya mengalami nasib seperti Choi Siwon dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu antusias dengan hal-hal berbau mistis.

"**Kibum, apa alasanmu melarangku membaca buku Friday the 13?"**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Sungmin kini tidak lagi membaca buku sialan itu. Dia membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tempat tidur sambil berpikir rencana apa yang sebaiknya harus dia lakukan untuk mencegah hidupnya berakhir seperti namjachingu nya Kibum.

PIP... sms masuk dari Kibum.

"**Hyung, sepertinya kau sudah tau kenyataannya. Berhati-hatilah hyung..."**

Sungmin mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dia tidak mengindahkan larangan Kibum tadi? Semua itu hanya menjadi penyesalan akhir baginya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah cara untuk mencegah nasibnya berakhir mengenaskan.

"Aku akan membakar buku itu..."

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, tidak ada kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sungmin. Dia bersekolah seperti biasa dan tubuhnya masih sehat tak kurang satu apapun. Dia masih hidup normal dan tak lagi dibayangi oleh rasa khawatir akan buku tersebut setelah dia membakarnya di halaman belakang rumah. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu Kibum menjauhinya. Sungmin mencoba berbicara kepada Kibum tapi dengan berbagai alasan selalu membuatnya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Hingga suatu malam, saat Sungmin tengah mengerjakan PR nya, sebuah angin kencang menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Sungmin sedikit terkejut lalu menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan melanjutkan kembali mengerjakan PR. Saat dia tengah menulis, tampak ada guratan merah darah menghiasi permukaan bukunya. Perlahan namun pasti guratan itu membentuk tulisan hangul yang isinya:

"**Kau telah melampaui batas"**

Sungmin terkesiap dengan kejadian barusan. 'Apakah ini terkait dengan misteri buku misterius tempo hari?' 'Bukankah aku sudah melakukan tindakan pencegahan?' Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di otak Sungmin seolah menuntut jawaban atas kejadian malam ini.

Dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kibum, tapi saat Kibum sudah menjawab teleponnya, Sungmin menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati sebuah tombak besar dengan cepat menancap ke tempurung kepalanya.

JLEB...

Sungmin jatuh tergeletak dilantai, sedangkan dari suara ponsel Sungmin terdengar Kibum berusaha memanggilnya.

Makhluk misterius yang menancapkan tombak di kepala Sungmin adalah sosok yang memakai jubah hitam lusuh, persis seperti seseorang yang berada di gambar buku tersebut.

Ketika penutup kepalanya tersingkap, nampak dia adalah seorang namja yang berwajah tampan, dengan seringai mengerikan yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding. Dia melangkah maju dan dengan sekali tebasan, diarahkannya ujung tombak itu ke perut Sungmin hingga keluarlah isi perutnya. Masih tidak cukup puas, dia merobek secara vertikal dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tubuh korbannya hingga terbelah dua dan menjadikan seisi kamar tersebut berlumuran darah. Iblis itu pun lalu mencongkel kedua mata korban dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang tajam, lalu melahapnya. Dia menyeringai puas dengan 'hasil karya' nya, dan sebagai bukti, dia mengabadikan peristiwa ini kedalam buku hariannya yang berjudul **Friday the 13th. **Buku yang sama yang pernah dibakar oleh Sungmin tempo hari lalu.

"Kalian manusia benar-benar... Membuatku tertarik." Dia lalu tertawa. Tawa meyeramkan yang keluar dari mulut seorang iblis.

Dan di halaman buku itu, terlihatlah gambar tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

**Friday the 13th ke-497. 2013. Melampaui Batas.**

Satu hal yang tidak pernah disadari Sungmin hingga akhir hayatnya adalah bahwa ada tanggal 13 di hari Jum'at yang menjadi hari kematiannya.

.

.

.

Di bangku taman sekolah terlihat Kibum tengah duduk sendirian. Matanya menerawang jauh, berkabung atas kepergian sahabatnya. Beberapa detik dia habiskan waktu disana untuk berdiam diri. Dia lalu pergi berjalan melewati ujung jalan tempat dimana Sungmin menemukan buku kematian tersebut. Dan benar saja, Kibum tidak percaya bahwa buku itu ternyata masih ada padahal Sungmin pernah memberitahunya bahwa dia telah membakar buku itu. Di arah jam dua, disudut semak belukar Kibum menoleh dan melihat sesosok bayangan berjubah hitam dengan membawa sebuah tombak. Dia tahu sosok itu dan menggumamkan kata

"Cho Kyu Hyun..."

Dari kejauhan, Kibum dapat melihat seseorang tengah memungut buku tersebut. Dia merasa kenal dengan namja itu, namanya Park Jung Soo, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, misteri ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

Capek juga nih ngetik 2,5 jam o.O Mian ya aku masih punya tanggungan fic yang belum aku selesaikan, cuz aku sekarang udah kelas XII dan bentar lagi mau UNAS. Anggap aja ini permohonan maafku buat yang menantikan fic yang belum aku selesaikan =_= selain gak ada waktu, juga gak ada ide buat ngelanjtin fic itu :'( makanya, ni aku buat oneshoot aja biar gak kepikiran terus buat ngelanjutin cerita... hehe

Bentar lagi aku UNAS... Gak kerasa bentar lagi uda mau meninggalkan dunia Putih Abu-abu :') dan memulai kehidupan yang sebenarnya... *ngopy paste omongan guru* wkwk

Trus, aku lagi kepikiran sama SNMPTN :'( *hiks..*

Segini aja deh, gak sedikit2 amat curcolnya... anyway, ada yang bersedia memberi **REVIEW **di kotak bawah ini...? *puppy eyes no jutsu* XD


End file.
